Tonight, I'm Loving You
by superimperfection
Summary: Two shot, Joey& Lauren
1. Chapter 1

Tonight, I'm Loving You

Gazing out of her window of her apartment in Paris which over looked the Eiffel Tower, Lauren Branning 22, couldn't quite believe how lucky she was. Perfect job in one of the most artistic cities in the world, own apartment and wonderful friends. Sighing she looked down at the couples stood underneath the iconic tower, passionately embracing, obviously all on romantic getaways. The one thing she was missing from her new life was that one person, 'The' person, Joey Branning.

After what Lauren would call the worst period of her life, when she spiralled out of control, alcohol becoming the forefront of her life, drinking excessively to the point when she ended up in hospital with her stomach being pumped the possibility of liver damage, you could say she hit rock bottom. Joey her boyfriend at the time, made the hardest decision of his life, breaking off their relationship so Lauren could focus fully on her recovery, although Lauren didn't make it easy she protested and argued until it became to exhausting to fight anymore, letting Joey leave her once more.

Making the decision to change her life for good, she pulled herself from the gutter seeking professional help with her alcohol abuse. Finding out the reasons behind her excessive drinking through therapy, mostly to do with her turbulent childhood, parents breaking up then making up, heartache and mostly heartbreak, the loss of her elder brother being a major factor. After finding out the real reasons she began putting her life back together, alcohol no longer existed in her life, she found methods to get through troubled patches, although the only method she wanted was Joey.

6 months after her downward spiral, Lauren found herself in a better place, she no longer need the boundaries of rehab and was allowed home, only to face the further struggle of seeing Joey every day and not being able to be with him. She found this to be the hardest thing, seeing the person she loved most in the world within reaching distance but not being able to be with him. Joey kept his distance even after she returned from rehab, blaming himself for her losing control. He was meant to be there, protecting her from this all but failed miserably in his eyes, little did he know, Lauren was heading this way years before he even came to the square. Deciding it was best he kept his distance, he never rekindled the relationship with Lauren, even though it killed him.

Lauren found herself cooped up inside not wanting to risk bumping into Joey, knowing the heartbreak of seeing him would destroy the work that they had made on her. Believing he didn't love her, Lauren made the most important decision of her life, she was going to move to Paris, after applying for a job within a gallery in the capital which she got, she was given the chance at a new life. Without any hesitation Lauren accepted and within weeks had packed her belongings preparing to leave her family behind.

"Were so proud of you honey" Tanya hugged her eldest close, knowing from this point she would only see her daughter on the occasion.

The Brannings had gathered outside number 5 to bid farewell to Lauren, well expect one Branning who couldn't face saying goodbye to her.

"We will miss you" Alice chimmed, planting a tight hug onto her cousin, followed by a few other family members.

"I love you Lo" Abi choked, knowing the absence of her sister would be a huge impact.

"I love you more" Lauren replied, hugging her sister tightly, bringing her brother into the hug too, she would miss seeing them grow up.

"Well see you all" Lauren got into the car next to Max, who had insisted on driving her to the airport. Waving goodbye to her family, unsure when she would see them again, she buckled up, took one last glance around the square before Max began to drive off. Lauren suddenly felt choked up as never had the opportunity to say goodbye to Joey, knowing it would be too hard to face him.

Arriving at the airport, Max unloaded Laurens's suitcases, helping her through the terminal with her bags to check in.

Max wrapped his arm around his eldest shoulder, knowing this would be a hard goodbye, walking her as far as he could in departures, they were faced with their goodbyes.

"Well this is it babe" he sighed.

"Look after everyone dad, don't get into any trouble and I love you" she whispered close to tears, holding her beloved father close to her.

"I promise babe, you look after yourself, call me when you can and I love you babe, I'm so proud of you turning your life around" a smile sweeping his face, pride declared in his eyes.

"Can you do me a favour dad?" Lauren suddenly felt nervous.

"Sure babe what is it?"

"Can you tell Joey I'm not angry with him and that I love him please" hoping her dad would follow through on her wishes.

"Of course" he replied, happy that his daughter had matured.

"Well bye then" she hugged him once more, before walking through the security to departures, little did Max know that she wouldn't come back to England, any visits between them would be done overseas.

Lauren wiped the stray tear that fell from her face as she reminisced about her final day. Two years had passed and she never returned to the square, her closest family had been out to see her, but she never went back. Closing the window on her apartment she sat down on the couch, now with the thoughts of Joey clouding her mind. Had he moved on? Was he with someone else? Was he in love?. She sighed running her fingers through her hair. Sure she had almost thought of him every day she was away but the pain got easier to handle.

Wanting to hear her mother's voice, Lauren dialled the number, needing some home comfort.

"Lauren baby, how are you?" Tanya's voice already brightening her daughters sprit.

"I'm okay mum, just wanted to hear your voice" she sighed, already feeling better.

"Missing me darling?" Tanya chuckled, "I miss you too honey" Lauren was about to reply when she heard some commotion in the background, she heard a familiar voice echo through the phone, it was his voice. The voice that could ignite the dull flame within her body, sending a shiver through her spine, the voice she missed every day. Gulping loudly, she quickly hung up, unsure whether she could face hearing anymore.

"Lauren?" Tanya glanced down at her phone, seeing that the call had ended. Looking confused at her phone, she glanced up at Joey who had paled considerably.

"Oh she must of heard your voice Joey, I'm sorry" Tanya feeling slightly awkward.

"How is she?" he questioned, curiosity over the girl he loved taking over.

"She's doing well, but well, I shouldn't say this Joey, I think she misses you" Tanya sighed, seeing Joeys eyes light up.

"You think?" his heart now beating rapidly.

"Honestly yes, she won't go out and meet anyone, she doesn't want anyone else" Tanya spoke truthfully, telling him everything she could remember from their conversations. Sure Lauren had been asked out on dates, she was gorgeous but each one she rejected, not wanting to be near anyone else that way.

Joey returned home later that evening after his in depth conversation with Tanya. Sitting on the couch in number 23, he wasn't sure what to do with the information. Should he go to Paris see if there is any chance of being with Lauren, or was he opening himself up to heartache?

"Joey what's wrong?" Alice perched next to Joey, watching her brother with his head in his hands.

"I'm in love with Lauren that's the problem" he sighed, leaning back into the couch his eyes diverting to the ceiling.

"You have been for 3 years Joey" Alice muttered, she knew Joey never stopped loving Lauren, even when she left, he still loved her.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Alice mused, hoping her brother would finally go after Lauren, something he should have done when she first left.

"I don't know Al, I want to go see her, but I can't leave you here" worry for his sister been prominent.

"You are kidding me, I'm 24 Joey I don't you to look after me, go and see her" she laughed, hoping her brother would finally see sense.

"Okay, looks like I'm going France" Joey stood up abruptly, rushing upstairs to pack his bag, he was finally going to see Lauren after 2 agonising years apart, and she had no idea about it.

Throwing some items into a bag, Joey changed into his jeans and black top, chuckling on his jacket he was ready to head to the airport, France being is destination.

"Good luck" Alice squealing hugging Joey tightly as he climbed into the cab.

"Airport please mate" tapping on the cabbies window as they pulled away from the square.


	2. Chapter 2

Last part, i'm not sure whether to write a sequel to this, I've ended it kind of open to write a story with it, but not too sure yet! Enjoy, and also I will be updating Change of Events tomorrow as its rather late now!

Tonight, I'm Loving You – Part 2

Joey was fidgety the whole flight, his nerves taking control of him. His palms sweaty, biting his nails occasionally. He wasn't sure how Lauren would take it, seeing him at her new home after so long apart, not ending on great terms. Joey on many occasions wished he could turn back time, take it all back and just be with her, but it was in her best interest at the time.

Landing in Paris shortly after, Joey collected his luggage from the conveyer belt, dragging it behind him as he made his way out of arrivals. Pulling the piece of paper with Laurens address on, he walked over to a free taxi, handing the driver the address he nodded signalling he knew where it was, Joey chucking his bag into the car, climbing in after it. The cab pulled away from the airport heading for Laurens.

"He's gone to see her" Alice exclaimed, she had only just arrived at number 5, gathering everyone in the lounge to tell them about Joey.

"Oh my god" Tanya squealed, she wanted her daughter to be happy and if that was with Joey, then they should be together.

"It's only taken him two years" Max chuckled, pulling Tanya close to his side.

"Well he must have landed now, so I guess we will have to wait and see" Alice sighed, making herself comfortable at her uncle's house, her thoughts firmly on her brother.

After a short journey through the bustling city, the taxi stopped outside of a tall apartment block. Beautiful exterior, flower baskets hanging next to the main door, the building overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Paying for the cab Joey hoped out, dragging his case with him. He took a moment to breathe, something he kept forgetting to do as he became more nervous. Opening the large door on the apartment block, he made for the lift not fancying on carrying his bag up flights of stairs. Pressing for the lift, the doors parted and he hoped in, his fingers hesitating over number 4 which was the floor Lauren was on.

"Just do it" he muttered, pressing the number as the lift shifted and headed for level 4. The doors parted once more as it reached level 4, Joey stepping slowly out, glancing up to see a sign pointing to apartments 21, 22 and Laurens apartment 23. Dragging his case slowly along the long corridor he finally stood outside her door. This was it, after two years apart he was finally going to see her.

Hesitating once more, his fist reached the door, knocking lightly and taking one huge breath trying to calm the nerves in the pit of his stomach. Hearing slight shuffling around in the apartment, followed by something drop which resulted in "Oh shit" coming from the apartment he found it hard to stifle a chuckle, this was definitely her apartment. Hearing the footsteps decent towards the door, he watched as if it played out in slow motion the door handle dip and the door open.

That's when their eyes met, Laurens considerably shocked, her mouth dropping open practically resting on the floor. Joey allowed himself to gazed at her, his eyes drifting up and down her appearance. She was more beautiful than he ever remembered, but she had somehow matured in her time away. Her hair pulled back slick and tied into a ponytail which hung longer than he remembered. Her body was covered in a tight blue dress, accompanied by a waist belt which defined her gorgeous figure, and finally her legs towering tall in a high pair of stilettoes. She was a picture of beauty standing in front of him.

Lauren however was still in complete shock, never had she imagined to see Joey standing outside of her apartment after so long apart. He looked the same as when she had left him, maybe just slightly better. His face still as handsome as she remembered, his eyes burning with lust and desire, his chest and arms seemed slightly bigger more defined as if he had worked out even more.

"J J Joey" she stumbled over her words trying to put together a sentence.

"Hi" he replied, his reply almost a whisper as he continued to stare at her in awe.

"Umm come in" she stuttered again, pushing her door open allowing him to walk past her, their bodies touching lightly as he grazed past.

"Nice place you got" he dropped his bags down, his eyes darting around her apartment. A Large open space which was obviously her living room.

"Thank you, do you want a drink?" she stood awkwardly by the door into the kitchen, not sure where to place herself in her own home.

"Yes please, water would be great" he watched her shuffling into the kitchen returning with a bottle of water seconds later, offering him to sit down on the couch, Lauren sitting opposite on the other.

Silence filled the room once more, as either knew where to start. Lauren kept glancing between the window and Joey, their eyes meeting on occasion, Lauren blushing when they did.

"So, how comes you are here?" Lauren blurted out.

"To see you Lo" he stated simply, he might as well be honest and confront her.

"But why now Joey?" she stood up from her seat, walking over to the large window, turning back to face him.

"I missed you, I was talking to your mum and Alice, and well now I'm here" he sighed, standing up to make his way over to her.

"Of course you did" she sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just needed to see you" he was now stood next to her, looking out of the window at her view.

Lauren didn't know how to reply to his statement, she had longed for this moment the past few years and now it was finally here she didn't know what to say or do. A prolonged silence remained for a while before Lauren broke the tension.

"Do you want to see where I work?" feeling a little nervous.

"Loved to" he smiled back at her, watching Lauren lead the way.

"Its only through the next street" she said, now walking side by side with Joey, their arms brushing against each other.

Lauren stopped outside a large white building, telling Joey this is where she worked, leading him into the gallery, they walked slowly around, stopping at some of the artwork Lauren taking her time to explain them, when Joey spotted a particular piece the other side of them room.

Brushing past Lauren he strode over to the portrait, gazing at it in amazement, it was him. Lauren stood silently beside him engaging his reaction.

"This is amazing" he sighed, continuing to study her art work, the time she took in the detail evident.

"Thank you" she whispered in reply, feeling self-conscious as Joey took in her artwork.

"You were always talented, this just proves it" pointing towards all her pieces in the gallery.

"Guess I just had inspiration" she murmured, her eyes fixating on the god like man stood before her. Joey caught her gaze, their eyes never drifting.

"Lauren" he almost whispered stepping forward, brushing his fingers lightly over her cheek, Lauren instantly leaning into the touch like she used to.

"Why are you here?" she whispered struggling to find her voice, with Joey stood so close to her body, their foreheads resting.

"I'm here for you" he replied stating it how it was, putting his cards on the table, leaning in further his lips brushed against hers, hearing a little gasp leave her lips as he pressed his lips down onto hers. He felt Lauren respond, edging him on to continue, running his tongue along her bottom lip requesting entry, his tongue brushing against hers as he deepened the kiss. It was everything he had imagined when he kissed her again, the fire ignited within them, knowing they would never kiss anyone else and feel the same passion. Pulling away Lauren gasped, trying to catch her breath, feeling a little dizzy and overwhelmed.

"We're going" her lips brushing up against his again, before turning on her heel, dragging Joey by his hand out of the gallery back to her apartment. Stepping into the lift, Joey entwined their hands, his thumbs rubbing the back of her hand. The doors opened onto her level, Lauren pulling Joey closely behind her, feeling his hands resting on her hips almost sending her over the edge. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she pulled him in closing it behind her, pushing him into her bedroom, and down onto the bed, Joey pulling her down on top of him as their lips connected once more. His hands gripping tightly onto her slender waist as their tongues danced passionately. Lauren sat up abruptly, her legs straddling him on the bed, she pulled the dress over her head, watching as Joey's eye popped out, his eyes burning down her body, Lauren smirking at his face.

"Wow" he mouthed, as Lauren tugged at his top, pulling up and over his head, flinging to the other side of the room. Her fingers trailing down his body, taking in his chiselled chest, even more defined from when she last saw it.

"Wow" she smirked, mimicking his previous sentiments.

Taking the opportunity to switch positions, Joey lifted Lauren up flipping them over so his broad body was hovering over hers.

"Tonight, I'm loving you" his whispered against her lips as she went to protest about the position change. Her expression softened as she heard the words, loving you escape his lips.

Joey drifted his fingers around her body, unclasping her bra and throwing to the floor, taking one of her soft breasts in his hand he squeezed it gently, hearing Lauren moan satisfactory, arching her back a little pushing her breasts further into his hands. Leaving her breast dying for more attention, his fingers pulled down the lace panties, letting Lauren kicked them away from her feet as he took off his jeans and boxers. The pair lay in front of each other naked for the first time in years, their eyes just taking in their slightly changed bodies, missing being this close to each other. Joey hovered over Lauren, waiting for her approval to take it further hoping she wouldn't close off at this point, it would probably kill him. Lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist she felt his erection brush against her wet folds, hearing a groan escape his lips as she bucked her hips up, urging him to enter her. Moments later they were embraced in each other, Joey thrusting into her softly, getting used to being connected again. Digging her finger nails into his shoulder blades as the passion intensified, sweat beads forming on her forehead as he continued to thrust deeper and harder, showing how much he missed the intimacy with Lauren. Neither experiencing a sexual feeling like this with anyone else, this was purely between them.

"Joey" she moaned, her lips swollen as they kissed breathlessly feeling the end nearing.

Joey nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck sucking softly on her sweet spot he remembered she had, hearing his name trip from her lips knowing she was reaching her peak feeling his coming.

"Fuck" he cried breathlessly as he come, his forehead dropping onto her shoulder, sending Lauren over the edge, her legs dropping from his waist exhaustedly. Joey removed himself from her, hearing her gasp once more, rolling the condom off he laid back down next to her in bed, both staring at the ceiling. A few hours ago Lauren had no idea he was even coming to see her now they were laid in bed together after having the most passionate sex of their lives.

"I didn't expect this when I woke up this morning" Lauren giggled rolling over onto her side to see Joey.

"What can I say I'm irresistible babe" kissing her nose softly.

"So what happens now" curiosity taking over, she wanted to know where they were heading, whether this was the goodbye they never had or whether this was the beginning of their future together.

"Depends how long you want me around" he replied, leaving the ball in her court.

"How does forever sound?" she mused, pulling herself closer to Joey, wrapping her arms around hs toned waist.

"Forever sounds perfect" he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I think I better make a phone call" Joey said breaking the peaceful silence between him and Lauren.

"Let me guess, Alice?" rolling her eyes, imagining her over excited cousin going crazy wanting to know what happened.

"I'll ring her" Lauren reached over grabbing her phone from the bed side table, leaning her head on Joey's bare chest, she decided to face time Alice on her iphone, watching her cousins reaction would be better than hearing it.

"LAUREN" Alice's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Alice" Lauren chuckled at her cousins enthusiasm. "Look who's with me" titling the phone up to show Joey's face, he smirked at his sister who was clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Wait are you guys naked?" Alice squeaked, covering her eyes as both Lauren and Joey were in the frame, the bed sheet just covering them.

"Well this is your doing Alice, so we called straight away" Joey chimed, knowing his sister was probably mentally scarred now.

"Eww, well great I'm glad, call me when your clothed guys, bye" Alice ended the call, probably feeling a little queasy at the image of her naked brother and cousin.

Lauren giggled placing her phone back on the side, rolling into Joeys embrace as he sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"So what shall we do now?" looking up at him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"**Round two?"** he smirked, pulling a squealing Lauren underneath him.


End file.
